Truth or Dare
by uradeadkid
Summary: Lily's life turns up side down when she finds out 2 of her best friends have a crush on her whick one will she pick
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers note: This is my first time so don't be too harsh k. But tell me what you think I hope you like it. ENJOY!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1: Truth or Dare  
  
"Hey guys" Lily said sitting down in a chair at Mickey's. "Hey pretty lady" said Ray "Hey Lil" Travis and Robbie said together. Everyone started at Lily. "What do I have something in my hair. Or something." "NO" Ray said. "Guys RFR" Lily said. They all forgot and ran to get there in time. "Welcome to" said Robbie "Radio" said Ray "Free" said Lily "Roscoe" said Travis "Today let's talk about best friends loving each other," Robbie said as Ray looked at Lily and blushed. "Is it alright for best friends to date or not what do you think Shady" "Well I guess it is okay but you would like never be best friends again and you couldn't really look at them the same way. What about you Pronto" "I agree with you but after if you do break up you can still be friends that what most people do anyway. Get ready for something boring from smog" "No...I won't be boring today... I think pronto and shady is right.... You can still be friends but it's just not the same you can't be how you were before"  
  
"Wow smog took a giant leap from boring to interesting is this the new smog or is it just for today" shady said. "I guess it can be the new me if you like it" "Call in if for suggestions for smog's new self." Travis held up the chalkboard that read caller Kristen "Hi Kristen you're on the air" "Hi I think this new smog is more sexier so keep it that way and meet me at Mickey's on Saturday" "Sorry Kristen I can't I'm on vacation" "Oh well... I tried" "Let's hear a song then by Nickel Back to close off the show" They switched their microphones off. "Oh someone's got a crush on you trav," said Robbie. Lily looked down sort of upset. "Shut up Robbie," said Travis "what's wrong Lil" "Oh me just tired" "Sure" "Ya" "I don't know it looks like someone is jealous," said Robbie. "NO"  
  
"I don't know it looks like that" "I'm not... Kim lover" "Hey don't have to be so feisty." Robbie backed off "Lily's got a crush" "I do not" "Yes you do" Robbie laughed then Lily punched him. "Hey Ray is over there I Robbie" "He didn't say I had a crush" "Ya I nicer than you" Ray chuckled then Lily punched Ray "ouch" Everyone laughed except Ray. "It's raining to hard to go out side right now" Ray seemed happy. "Wanna play truth or dare" "Sure" Lily just about jumped five feet. "I'm first" Ray said. "Travis truth or dare" "None" "come on please" Lily pleaded "fine" "Dare" "Dare type of man...eh" "Um what is a good one for you" "Nothin gross" "come on that is the funny part"  
  
"No" "Fine just kiss Lily and that will be all" "Kiss Lily" We all screamed "Kiss me... but...I'm going to kill you Ray." 


	2. The KISS starts it all

"Fine just kiss Lily and that will be all" "Kiss Lily" We all screamed  
  
"Kiss me... but...I'm going to kill you Ray."  
  
Chapter 2: The KISS  
  
"Um...I don't think I can do that" "Why chicken" Ray laughed Robbie and Lily were quite and frozen they all knew except Lily that Ray liked her but she was getting a clue that he did. Why would Ray do that it will kill him to see me kiss Lily? "Come on it would be funny about your guys reaction" Ray laughed. "Fine" Travis said nervously and leaned in to ward Lily. "Sorry" Travis whispered just before he planted his lips on Lily's. They stayed there for a few seconds then broke apart. They just looked at each other in amazement. "Hello earth to Travis and Lily" "Oh sorry" they said at the same time. "Ok you guys were scaring us it looked like you liked the kiss," Ray said worriedly. "No" they said. Ray felt relieved. Lily and Travis knew they would never be the same after that kiss.  
  
"Ok...Ray Truth of Dare" "Truth" Travis had and evil grin on his face Ray knew Travis was ready for revenge. "Who...Do...You...Like" he said very slowly. Ray started to sweat. Everyone was looking at Ray. "I don't want to play anymore," Robbie said, "Who wants to Mickey's Thanks man Ray mouthed...No problem Robbie mouth back. "Ya it stopped raining." Ray tried to sound innocent. "Ok" Travis said. They got to Mickey's. Lily sat down next to Robbie and watched Ray trying to push Travis off the seat next to Lily.  
  
"Oh I like Travis much prettier he's got muscles" Lily said jokingly "and he is stronger than you Ray" "I won the battle Ray she mine" Travis joked. They hugged each other and Lily pretend to kiss Travis. "Oh no I lost sorry master you are definitely more superior than me hail Master Travis" Than Audrey past while Travis and Lily had their arms around each other. "Oh so you and Travis are going out Lily" "Oh no it was just to get Ray mad" she ripped her arms off him. "oh you guys would have been a good couple" "Thanks but no thanks" Travis said trying to cover up his mysterious feelings he just got for Lily. He started to stare at Lily like he was in LOVE. "Trav, you still there wake up from Lily land" Robbie joked "What um sorry... did you guys ask me something" "No just your staring at Lily" "Oh sorry I was just looking over her shoulder... ya just looking over her shoulder" "sure you were" Ray said angrily  
  
"What's with you Ray" Lily said "Oh nothin" "just a little jealous are we" Robbie joked. "NO" "okay if you are Lil would probably not mind a little kiss from you...eh Lil"  
  
'I would mind" Lily slapped Robbie. "OW" 


	3. The truth comes out

"It was suppose to" "Why you don't like me enough to give me a little kiss" Ray leaned closer. Lily saw a girl who like Ray and told her to come over quietly. "Ray keep your eyes closed so I can kiss you ok" "Ok" Ray said happily. Lily whispered in Ray's lover's ear of what to do. The Ray's Lover kissed Ray. "Wow you're a good kisser Lil" Ray said then everyone started to laugh. "What" Ray said confused. "Here...laugh... is the...laugh...girl who...laugh... actually...laugh... kissed you...laugh..." Lily said through her laughs. "What" Ray yelled. "Hi Ray... thanks for the compliment." She laughed as she walked away. Then the song love struck came on and when you heard love struck, Lily, Robbie, and Travis sang. "Love struck baby love struck" as they pointed to Ray while he hunched over sadly. "Don't feel so bad she was a nice girl" "Ya but your nicer" Ray reminded her that she hated that girl.  
  
"oh sorry Ray" Lily leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Travis's muscles tightened but only Robbie notice and Ray's muscles loosened like he was getting a massage. "Thanks" Ray said to Lily. He was definitely excited . I might get a chance with Lily he thought to himself. "Trav you ok" now everyone noticed that Travis was tense. "Ya I'm okay" he said quickly. "You look so tense" "I'm fine" "Okay" Lily leaned over and kissed Travis on the cheek as well. Then Ray got tense. "Um I'm gonna go ok" "Ok see ya Ray" Lily said he got up but before he left Lily kissed him on the cheek again. "I got to go to" Robbie pointed out. "okay and I expect you need a kiss to make you feel better to" Lily laughed 'Ya little kiss right here" he said as he pointed to his cheek. So Lily kissed him on the cheek and he left. "Hey Trav do you want to go to the station I would like to see you work" "Ok" he said not knowing what he was in for.  
  
They walked to the station Lily unlocked the door and went in. They walked into Travis's booth and he started to make different sounds with his "play toy". "Do you want to try Lil" "Ya I'd love to" He got up and Lily sat down in his chair and started making sound. "Just don't press that button their ok" "Why not you don't want me to hear what is there is it embarrassing?" "Um no" he said untruthfully" Lily pressed the button and it said in Lily's voice(some how he got it to be in her voice) "Travis I love you" It said. "Travis I love you...in my voice?" "Uh Lily don't be mad it just I kinda like you" "You do" "Ya" "I kinda feel the same way and I kinda knew from the way you got so tense when I kissed Ray on the cheek" "Oh it was that obvious." "ya" Lily kissed Travis on the lips this time.  
  
Travis moved Lily and he sat down and sat her down on top of him. They were facing each other and Travis kissed her. Travis opened his mouth to speak when Lily kissed him. They were still kissing when Robbie came in they didn't hear him though and he just sat on the couch watching waiting for them to stop. When they did stop Robbie spoke up "So you guys are actually going out now " The quickly turned around to see Robbie sitting on the couch. "Um Robbie" "Lock the door next time ok" "Why" Lily asked "Ray" Travis said. "What...what would Ray care" "You never see the signs do you Lily" Robbie said. "What" "Ray likes you" Robbie yelled. "No he doesn't" "Believe what you like" As soon as Robbie said that Ray walked in Lily quickly jumped off Travis. "Hi guys" "Hi" They all said nervously. "what are you guys doing here" "Hanging" Robbie said. "Lily was testing out the sound effects" Travis said. While Ray was looking at us Robbie was pretending to kiss someone but fell over. "Ow" "you ok man" Travis said. "ya fine" "Lily can I talk to you alone" Ray said. "ya" Lily looked at Travis and Robbie. Lily and Ray walked out of the station and shut the door tightly.  
  
"Lily um I uh was wondering if you were doing anything Friday" "No why" "Do you want to go out on a date or just hang out together." "Ya sure that be cool" "Lil I kinda have a crush on you" "What" "are you mad" "No" "Okay" "On a date just as friends okay." "Ya just as friends" he kinda looked hurt  
  
"ok" "pick you up at 7:00" "why don't I just go over to your house after the show" "ok" Ray pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. Lily didn't pull 


End file.
